Lobotomy corporation x hetalia
by homestuck12
Summary: these are more of an experimental one shot sample story of a possible alternate event between Lobotomy corporation and hetalia


a/n: i do not own lobotomy corporation nor hetalia, description is at the bottom

lobotomy corporation: project moon

hetalia: Himaruya Hidekaz

10:30 pm location England

A lone man walking into the parliament where he was to be met with the prime minister for an important meeting one that's unique from previous the man kept walking he wondered why the prime minister had called him at a time like this when he rather have some nice earl grey in his cozy bed reading a book then again he has to oblige to his bosses demands after all he is a country he thought but he soon shook away his thoughts when he reached the door where the prime minister is then he knocked the door. "come in "he said as the man entered. "you finally came thank you for your time Mr. Kirkland, I assure you to why I called you here at this hour right" England sighed "yes Mr. Ross I recalled during our phone conversation that there was something you wanted to tell me but was confidential to talk about it" "yes that's correct there is something that I wanted to talk about and that something is Lobotomy corporation" England perked up lobotomy corporation was an enigmatic energy company or so they claimed to be. Because lobotomy corporation was a secretive corporation in both location and details that there were rumors that the company has been keeping monsters as a power source while these are rumors England is still skeptical about it. " isn't that the mysterious company that produces energy that is secretive about the details" "that is correct Mr. Kirkland and that's the reason why I called you I want you to investigate this company" England's eyes widened" but why investigate the company, hell we don't even know where they are". " that is true however our intelligent sources told us that they found the location of the company which means were able to an investigation in order to find out what their main source of energy they're creating". " understood when do we move out". "in two days tops good luck Mr. Kirkland"

Two days later

8:30 am location lobotomy corporation

England stood there in awe as the lobotomy building stood there, he never though he would see it let alone existing it. As he started walking he suddenly felt nervous not sure why but he felt that something bad is going to happen he snapped out of his thought when he entered the building only to find the inside normal like a normal office though he felt a bit at ease." hello is anybody here" no answer, "huh there probably busy now's the time to investigate the place" he tough as he started to wander off he looked for areas where the company requires security and he found a room with security controls." this should do the trick he said as he hovered over the control as he was checking the camera, he noticed something in one of the rooms there was a person appearing out of a wall walking away. 'interesting time to check that wall' once he left and crossed into the room where the person left England started to feel the wall until he found the button where a secret elevator appeared "what the so this is interesting time to find out where you're going "and he entered the elevator. As he ascended England started to feel nervous what if the company was nothing but a normal corporation and this elevator was only a place for laundering money or worse once the elevator stop and England entered he was shocked to what he saw he saw a room with high tech equipment not existed and rooms and rooms galore. England was at awe to see people working however when he started to walk near a group of workers there was an alarm sounding and everyone began to move around shouting orders England freaked out a little since he didn't know what's going on until something hit him "ow that hurt "he shouted and he got something and took it out and it was a dart " bloody hell did you come from " and he realize that everyone had weapons ready to attack" hey wait Im not your enemy" he said as he tried to doge the attack but realize his moves were slow but was too late to stop them when the people started to gang up on him resulting the last thing he remembered before he blacked out

synopsis: this sample is based on how England's government are skeptical on how the lobotomy corporation is obtaining the energy due to how secretive the company is and the shady rumors surrounding it so England is tasked to infiltrate the company by posing as an employee but because he's a nation he's considered an abnormality in the company so things gets hectic

author's notes:

greeting fellow readers it is i the reader and yo may be thinking, is this a story and the answer is no this is an experimental one shot samples of possible scenarios that i might use for the actual story but in order for that to happened i require you the reader to critique these samples: (the good , the bad and the improvement) im more curious to hear your opinions. anyway if your curious about what lobotomy corporation is i recommend to watch the lets plays or on wiki since they can explain a bit better than i can. also note that the samples are rough drafts so you may be seeing a lot of mistakes ,also note that lobotomy corporation has two versions of the game so be aware that there might be a possibility that i might be using one of the versions depending on the ideas that i have and btw apparently there is no lobotomy corporation tag name crossover for some reason so its gonna be posted on the regular format story


End file.
